


round and round

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, S'vivon | Dreidel, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, cw for mentions of food, klaus is nb and pan like in canon though it's not explicitly mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Klaus and Dave celebrate Chanukah during the war...and Dave finds out that Klaus has telekinesis.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiCommunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/gifts).



> this fic is a gift for kawaiic0mmunism on tumblr for the 2020 secret santa klaus exchange. happy holidays, and i hope you like this gift! <333
> 
> content warning for mentions of food

“Okay.” Klaus picked up the red plastic dreidel from the care package Dave had gotten that morning. “So if it lands on this side here --”

“The Gimmel, yes,” Dave nodded from his seat across from Klaus on the hotel room bed.

“ -- Then I win the game?”

“Yeah, basically. So if you could start out with the first spin…” The top spun around in one rotation before landing on Gimmel. “Damn! That one landed fast.”

“Well, I guess I’m a natural at this," Klaus shrugged.

“Pff. More like beginner’s luck. Wait until you go up against the master.” Dave grinned while popping the collar of his blue and gray plaid button-up. He picked up the dreidel. However, it only spun half a full rotation before it landed on Nun. “Well, that’s weird.”

“Hmm. Maybe someone’s just not accustomed to losing,” Klaus winked.

“Shut up. But no, it’s not that. I had this same dreidel brand as a kid and it always takes the dreidel a little longer than this to spin around before it lands.”

“Maybe they changed the patent?”

“...It’s a plastic top. What’s there to change.”

Klaus just shrugged again and tried his best to hold back a smile.

“Alright, I’m gonna try this roll again.  _ Just  _ to try it, this does _not_ count towards actual points," Dave asserted. H e picked it back up, but the dreidel ripped from his hands as if yanked by an invisible force. It landed on Shin -- but then immediately flipped over to Nun.

Klaus gasped in fake horror. “Oh my God. Is the dreidel haunted?”

“But -- you’re --” Dave froze, then smacked a corner of the mattress. “Holy shit. You -- you really  _ weren’t _ lying when you said you could move shit with your mind.” He started shoving Klaus on the shoulder, which made the other soldier burst out in laughter. “You were using  _ telekinesis _ to cheat at  _ dreidel!  _ You sly devil.”

“Oh, am I now?” Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Dave leaned over across the mattress, casting a shadow over the dreidel. “Yes. Incredibly.” He closed the gap and moved them into a kiss. “But I’m still not forgiving you for cheating.” Dave pronounced, before booping him on the nose.

“Aww.” Klaus picked up the care package again, running a hand through its contents. “Wait, are these donuts? Are donuts a traditional Chanukah food?”

“Yeah, jelly donuts -- sufganiyot -- like these ones are. Technically, anything fried in oil can be a Chanukah food.”

“Weird.” Klaus picked up one of the jelly donuts, which was the size of his palm. He twisted it around, inspecting the dusting of sugar on top and the dot of pink jelly in the middle. “Alright. Right now you still don’t forgive me for using telekinesis in the dreidel game.”

“Correct.”

“Alright, that’s fair enough. But what if I did this?” Klaus flattened out his palm, staring intently at the donut in his hand. He flattened out his mouth as the donut, and then three more, began to float through the air of the hotel room. They spun around in a lazy circle before settling directly across from Dave’s face. Gently, one sufganiya leaned forward to boop Dave on the nose.

Dave’s wide eyed expression didn’t falter the entire time. “You really do have powers.”

Klaus sighed at the scene in front of him. “Yeah. I guess I do.”


End file.
